Get Him Back
by IShouldBeHome
Summary: Based on the song of the same name by Fiona Apple. Mercedes keeps finding herself with the wrong men, but when the right one does come along, she pushes him away. AU/Puckcedes, Finncedes, and finally Samcedes.


__**This was spurred from a prompt I received on Tumblr and it ended up being a lot longer than a drabble, so I thought I'd share it on here. Sorry for any mistakes, this really only got a once over before I posted it. Enjoy!**

* * *

_One man, he disappoint me, he give me the gouge and he take my glee_

_Now every other man I see; remind me of the one man who disappoint me._

Puck was never one to plan ahead. He pretty much expected Mercedes to drop whatever she was doing in order to cook for him or massage his feet or break him off, even if it was in the back of her boutique in the middle of the work day. Her friends didn't understand what she saw in him, and she was beginning to ask _herself_ that. When she first met him, she took in his dark tee, leather jacket and tightly cut mohawk, instantly attracted and thinking that maybe there was a soft side.

She couldn't find it.

"Come on, Mama. You know you don't mean that," he said, stepping closer to her and holding her hips. That was his nickname for her since they met and at first it was endearing but now, knowing that he probably had a cute nickname for some other woman, it made her uncomfortable.

"No, Puck. You need to go," she said, putting her hands against his chest to distance herself.

"You're being a drama queen," he told her, rolling his eyes.

"You come over to my house with a neck covered in hickeys and smelling like some random, not even caring enough to hide it and I'm overreacting?" she asked. He rolled his eyes again and closed the space between them so his could capture her mouth with his. She didn't kiss back and pushed him away a second time. He released an irritated groan and watched her round her kitchen counter so he wouldn't try to convince her physically again.

"It was nothing," he said, his voice and demeanor showing no signs of remorse.

"It's something to me," she said, trying to keep a straight face even though she felt like crying. He clearly didn't give a shit and it made her feel worthless; especially because she started this night off with the intention of spending a good night with her boyfriend, having made his favorite for dinner, even. What he said next almost broke her façade.

"I never said we were exclusive," he told her, shaking his head as if she were some naïve child for even thinking it. She shut her eyes and walked into her front hall with him following behind. She opened the door and waved a hand outside.

"You need to go," she said quietly, her eyes brimming with tears.

"You know what? Whatever," he snapped, throwing his hands up and storming outside. She shut the door behind him and sighed. She would always tell herself there was more to Puck because he made her laugh and held her right, but she was realizing he probably was less than the sum of his parts.

_Next one up, a contemptible snob_

_He live to put things in their place._

Mercedes was iffy about dating again since Puck roundhouse kicked her in the heart, but Finn was charming. He worked across the street and sometimes they would lock eyes and he would smirk, never failing to make her bite her lip and look away.

Tina, her co-worker would keep telling her to go talk to him, desperate for her friend to get back in the game after the Puck disaster, but Mercedes had been trying to avoid men for months; though surprisingly Finn was the first guy in a while that didn't remind her of the aforementioned ex.

"I don't know…" she said, shaking her head. Tina looked out the display windows of their shop and grinned.

"Well I guess you'll have to make a decision quickly because he's coming over here."

Mercedes watched Finn make his way across the street with wide-eyes and tried to look busy adjusting a mannequin when he walked in. He cleared his throat, and she was forced to turn around and acknowledge him. There was an intake of breath at the realization of how tall he was; and well dressed. His suit was tailored to perfection and he was looking down at her with that damn smirk.

"Can I help you find a dress?" she asked. He laughed a little and shook his head.

"No I just…I noticed you a while ago and I think you're gorgeous," he told her.

"Oh…thanks," she replied with a shy smile.

"Don't be shy. Own it," he said. She tilted her head and matched his smirk. She liked this guy.

He asked her out then and when he picked her up (eerily on time), they went to a restaurant she never thought she'd set foot in; not because she couldn't afford it, but because it just wasn't her style. Everyone inside was dignified and probably knew a catalog of different wines and had serious discussions about bank accounts and interior design.

She had a good time though. Finn was a bit tightly wound, but he was a good guy and would be a huge change from Puck. They were basically opposites. She asked him what he thought about monogamy and his answer sold her. She told herself she needed a guy like Finn.

Sex was another story entirely. After dating for a few weeks, she introduced him to her bedroom by the time they'd done it on several occasions, she found herself faking orgasms more often than not. He was a naturally tense individual, and the same could be said for his skills in bed. She was beginning to think she should stop expecting much. With Puck, he was good, but a lot of times he was rough and seemingly only focused on getting himself off. Now with Finn, he was stiff and relied on strictly missionary, making her feel like she was shooting an instructional video.

He was also a bit of a control freak. By a bit, she meant relentlessly so.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked. They were going to a party being thrown by her boss and opened the door in one of her favorite dresses.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm just saying, you're going as my girlfriend, and we're trying to make an impression. The dress is cute, but it's kind of revealing," he told her. She looked down at herself, eyebrows furrowing. The neckline didn't dip that low and the hem of the dress stopped right at the bed of her knees.

"It seems fine to me," she said, folding her arms.

"Well I don't like it. I'm the man, you're the woman. If I'm uncomfortable with it, you change."

"Alright Rip Van Winkle, I'm not sure if anyone told you, but this is the 21st century. Women have brains of their own," she snapped.

"Smart mouths too," he muttered, rolling his eyes. This wasn't the first time they had this kind of argument. He seemed to believe that she was _supposed_ to do certain things because of her "role" in the relationship. At first it was annoying, but now she was sick of him talking down to her.

"I think you'll be better off going to this thing by yourself," she said finally.

"No, you're going with me. This is important, Mercedes."

He was met with the door slamming in her face. She sighed and went to pour herself a drink and mourn the abrupt ending of yet another relationship.

_But the last one I had who was getting my hopes up,_

_I might've been a little fast to dismiss._

_I think he let me down when he didn't disappoint me._

To say Mercedes had become a cynic after her last two failures would have been an understatement. Every man that smiled at her or complimented her was met with a skeptic glare or snap comment. Tina would ask her what her problem was and she'd wave it off and say he was probably an asshole, sex addict or control freak. She was now living by the motto that most men will only let you down in the end.

"We're going out tonight," Tina said, walking into Mercedes' house with her make-up kit and a dress bag.

"Sorry?" Mercedes shut the door behind her friend and raised an eyebrow.

"You're in this whole woe is me, love stinks funk and that's all fine, but the least you can do is let some guy clean your pipes. Idris can only do so much, 'Cedes," she said, waving a finger and walking to the bedroom. Mercedes blushed at the mention of the vibrator she named after a certain actor she couldn't have before following her friend.

"I don't need to go out. You know I don't do one night stands, that shit is nasty." She plopped onto her bed and watched her friend file through her walk in closet, completely ignoring her.

"You're wearing this," she said, walking over and laying a black dress with three-quarter sleeves and a sweetheart neckline on the bed. "It makes your boobs look _fantastic_."

"Are you not listening to me?" Mercedes asked, folding her arms.

"No," Tina answered simply. "I'm going to be your wingman; you will find a hot guy and fuck him. There at the club or at his place, however it goes down."

"Tina! When did you become so vulgar? Does Mike know you talk like this?"

"Mike is the_ reason_ I talk like this," she said, winking.

After much convincing and a small amount of violence, Mercedes was at the club in a booth with Tina, wearing the dress she picked out. She even curled her hair; something she hadn't bothered doing in months because of her acquired "fuck all men" mentality. The club was stuffy and the men that came by their table, unimpressive. Needing a break from the losers approaching her, her friend's goading and the visual of people bumping and grinding, she excused herself and went out the back door to get some fresh air.

She was surprised to find she wasn't the only one out there when she saw a blond leaning against the building; not smoking or with anyone, but playing a game on his cell phone. He looked up when he heard her and immediately put the phone in his pocket.

"Hi there," he said after clearing his throat.

"Hi," she replied, attempting to look uninterested. But if she was being honest, he was fine as sin. She was stubborn though, and told herself she was not going home with _anyone_, just so she could prove Tina wrong. He walked up to her and shoved his hands in his pockets, giving her a pleasant smile.

"What brings you outside?"

"Why?" she snapped. She didn't mean to sound like a bitch, but he was closer now and if he said much more with that voice of his, forcing her to look at his mouth, her plan was going to go out the window. Bitch was the easiest way to go.

"Just asking," he said, seemingly unfazed. "Beautiful woman walks out the back of a club on a cold night by herself…makes one curious."

"Don't worry about it," she retorted.

"Too many douchebags?" he asked.

"Yes, and I can't escape them apparently."

"Ouch." Despite what he said, he was grinning. "Fine, I'll leave you alone." He stepped back and she finally looked at him again before sighing and cursing her inability to be genuinely rude.

"I'm sorry. It's just…been a really long night and a lot of gross guys have been hitting on me and my friend keeps bothering me, talking about how I need to get laid badly and I just got overwhelmed." To her surprise, he laughed.

"I understand. I'm out her for the same reasons, pretty much. Pushy girls, pushy friends…" he said. She cracked a smile.

"You need to get laid too?"

"Oh yeah. Honestly though, I just want to go home. You're welcome to join me if you don't wanna go back in." She bit her lip and thought about the long list of bad things that could come of this situation, but his smile was so damn adorable. He could be good for a night and Lord knows she wasn't looking for a relationship. Never again. But a night couldn't hurt.

"What would we be doing?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Whatever you want. I have Guitar Hero…"

"So you're not inviting me over to get some ass?"

"Hey, if it happens, it happens," he said, making her giggle. She made a note to text Tina on the way and let her know she could go home without her.

The next thing she knew, she had her legs wrapped around his torso as he stroked into her on blue sheets as he swallowed her moans with messy, passionate kisses.

Then somehow they'd made it to the shower with her back pressed against the tile as he propelled upward and swirled his tongue around her nipples and dug his nails into her thighs.

After they'd dried off and made it back to the bedroom, within minutes, she was riding him with her hands on the headboard as he touched every inch of her.

"We never played Guitar Hero," he said after they both came down from their highs. She laughed and shook her head.

"Damn." He rolled over and wrapped his arms around her before lowering his head to kiss her and suck on her lip.

She never went home. It wasn't intentional, but when she woke up the next morning on the blue sheets she remembered vividly from the night before, she realized she spent the night. The bed was empty besides her and she rolled her eyes, expecting a note telling her to let herself our or something. She sat up and ran her fingers repeatedly through her hair before swinging her legs off the side. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Sam, as she learned his name was the night before, walked through the bedroom door with a tray that held fruit, waffles and orange juice with a big smile on his face.

"You're up!" he said, walking over and setting the tray down on the bedside table. He leaned down and kissed her and though she was surprised, she returned it, remembering how great his lips felt against hers. He grinned and licked his lips.

"I made breakfast. Obviously. Then, I wanna know if you're free today. I thought maybe since we _got to know_ each other last night, we could get to know each other today. Maybe hit up a museum or something?"

She was caught off guard, because she fully expected tense, short goodbyes but she finally formulated a response.

"Um…no, I'm free. My shop's closed on Saturdays…"

"Great!" he exclaimed. She bit her lip and inwardly chastised herself for agreeing to go out with him. Sam may have been cute,_ incredible_ in the sack and strangely chivalrous, but she wasn't going to fall for it. She wasn't going to fall for _him_. She'd spend the day with him like he wanted and let him down easy.

Her plan backfired. By eight pm, she was cuddled up with him in the bed of his truck laughing her ass off, having deep conversation, playing thumb war and stealing kisses. Sam Evans was something else, and for a moment she forgot that she was looking for flaws. He made her feel at ease, happy, and _sexy_. It was effortless.

She couldn't help but keep seeing him. Tina even met him and was convinced he was perfect for Mercedes. She simply rolled her eyes at the comment. This relationship would be short lived, so she had low expectations but she was enjoying herself.

Before she knew it, he was surprising her with a romantic dinner to celebrate their four month anniversary. That's when things took a turn.

"Move in with me," he said, looking adorably nervous and taking her hand in his across the table. The restaurant was nearly empty now because they'd spent the whole night laughing and getting lost in each other.

"What?"

"I know it's a big step, but I'm really serious about us, you know? I'm pretty sure I'm falling for you and I want to take us to the next level," he said, smiling. She pulled her hand away. She still hadn't figured out his fatal flaw. He did have faults, like burping at inappropriate moments or awkward word vomit, but nothing to break them. She needed more time to find it.

"I can't," she sighed.

"I get it. It's too fast," he said, running his fingers through his hair. She expected him to pull a Finn and ask why she was being irrational and_ tell _her to move in with him because she didn't know what she wanted. Or a Puck, where he would make a 180 and say he didn't want her to live with him anyway.

"That's it?"

"I want you to move in with me, but not until you're ready. I still get to be with you," he said, smiling.

"I don't think we should move in together, ever." It was his turn to be surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not trying to be your housewife and be in a position where I'm waiting late into the night when you got bored with me and went off to fuck some other girls or…"

"Wait, what! Mercedes, that's insane. I wouldn't want you to be my housewife and I'd never get tired…where is this coming from? Look. I want you to move in with me so _I_ can be _your _housewife if anything." In any other situation, she would have laughed. "I wanna cook for you and rub your feet after a long day," he said, smiling. "And I just want to be able to wake up and have your face be the first thing I see."

"Don't lie, Sam," she said, trying to ignore the way her heart beat faster at his words.

"I'm not…lying? Why would you think I'm lying? I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you—"

"Stop! Look Sam, I think we should break up. We've had a lot of fun, and…"

"Are you crazy? I don't want to…"

"Well I want to break up," she said quietly, picking up her clutch. His eyes burned and he watched her with his mouth open.

"Cedes, please…"

"I'm gonna catch a cab," she mumbled, walking quickly out of the restaurant. He threw down some cash for dinner and ran out after her. She ignored him calling her name and got in a taxi, instructing the driver to just pull off.

Another casualty.

Tina had been giving Mercedes the silent treatment for a week now. Ever since she explained to her best friend her reasoning for breaking it off with Sam, she'd been outraged. She called her stupid and scared, yelling that Sam was "fucking head over heels" for her. Mercedes tried to block it all out because unfortunately the words began to affect her.

When she walked home, she would have sworn several people on the street were the blond before she realized she was driving herself crazy. The next day at work, Tina finally spoke to her, hoping to get through again.

"Is it so hard to believe that someone could be right for you?" she asked.

"Don't do this again…" Mercedes began.

"No. I'm doing it. So you dated a couple assholes. Sam has to get his heart broken because of them?"

"I didn't…break his heart," she said. But as the words came out, she suddenly started thinking about how her actions could have affected Sam. At the time she'd only been thinking about protecting her own feelings. Then she shook her head.

"You did. You broke your own, too. You deserve someone like Sam, but you fucked it up and you're gonna be sad and alone because you're letting some previous flames run your life."

Mercedes went home that night feeling awful. After more of Tina's treatment the realization of how she felt about Sam smacked her in the face. The thought of waking up in his arms and coming home to his face every day began to feel like the perfect way to spend her_ life_, and he was genuine. This couldn't be solved with a phone call.

That's how she found herself on his doorstep early Saturday morning. When he opened the door, he looked tired, and his green eyes bulged at the sight of her.

"Hey…" she said, smiling awkwardly. He sighed.

"Um…what's going on?" he asked.

"I'm an idiot. And a bitch. But mostly I'm an idiot," she blurted. He stared at her with an unreadable expression. "And I love you. You have every right to kick me off your property but I want you to know that I know I screwed up. It's just…the last two serious relationships I was in, the guys treated me like shit and I expected you to do the same. But you're not going to because you're amazing and I love you. I already said that, but dammit I do!" He sighed again.

"Mercedes…"

"I get it," she said nodding and stepping back. To her surprise, he smiled.

"Mercedes, would you like to come in?" he asked, opening the door wider. She gasped and basically tackled him in the doorway, crashing her lips to his and he kissed back with equal enthusiasm. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and chased her kiss with small pecks, sighing and taking her in.

"I'm sorry I was stupid," she said, pressing her forehead against his.

"I'm sure you'll make it up to me," he said, kissing her again.


End file.
